YOU
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Es el quinto aniversario de Kibum y Jonghyun. Iban a salir. Pero Jonghyun nunca llegó. Un llamado de hospital nunca anuncia cosas buenas. Jongkey *Pésimo resumen*


**¡Lady of duel! ¡One-shot! ¡Lean por favor!**

**Y.O.U**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunté con una voz apenas audible

-Él aún está inestable... Todo puede pasar, Señor Kim.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto.

**_Tuvo un accidente. Era nuestro quinto aniversario. Se suponía que Jonghyun, puppy, como me gusta decirle, vendría a recogerme. Pero su coche no frenó. Sólo pude agradecer que mi bebita Liza no estuviera ahí. _**

**_Había un espejo antes de entrar y miré mi reflejo. Ropa algo común, un jean negro ajustado y arriba una camisa que era de él. Mi rubio cabello estaba desordenado, probablemente porque me había pasado la mano por el pelo más de una vez. _**

**_Entré y pude ver que su cuerpo tenía esas ropas de enfermo y estaba recostado ahí. Noté una silla al lado de la camilla y me senté. _**

Puppy no puedes dejarme solo... No después de tanto... Nuestra bebita está con Taemin y Minho... No quería traerla aquí... ¿Recuerdas cuánto tuvimos que pelear por ella?-me preguntó antes de dar una pequeña risita- Amber en verdad fue de ayuda... ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día donde me pediste ser tu novio?

Flashback

_**Me encontraba en el salón de clases. Tenía muy en claro que no quería ver ni hablar con nadie y la profesora sólo empeoraba las cosas. Pero él me las cobraría, claro que sí. El director pasaba a verificar que la profesora hiciera bien su trabajo. Y justo tuvo la pésima idea de llamarme. **_

-¡Kim Kibum!-gritó aquella profesora, pidiéndome que leyera

-¿Qué quiere?-contesté con otra pregunta, pasando de ella y de su rostro enfurecido

-¿Le acaba de contestar?-le habló aquél director con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro mientras la profesora sólo asentía nerviosa

-¿Y qué si fuera así?-volví a hablar K con una sonrisa de lado

-Salga del salón ahora mismo y tendrá una hora de castigo luego.-sentenció la profesora

-Como quiera.-saliendo enfadado

_**Obviamente me fui a otro lado. Taemin, uno de mis mejores amigos me estaba esperando en el patio, detrás del colegio. Supe inmediatamente que hoy pasaría una mala tarde cuando vi como Minho, el idiota del otro curso se le acercaba. No tenían nada oficial pero el idiota actuaba como si así fuera.**_

-¡Ya, Minho! ¡Quítate de encima!-oí a mi pequeño Minnie quejarse- ¡Eres un bruto!-

-¡Mi amor te juro que me cegué!-su horrorosa voz pidiéndole perdón

-Lamento interrumpir. Minho, tengo que hablar con Taemin-me acerqué y le di una mirada esperando realmente que se fuera

-Te hablaré luego bonito.-dijo mientras se alejaba de él

Esperó a que se fuera y luego rió conmigo-¡Gracias, Umma!-me habló con una voz feliz-¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo sentir mal?-

-No, Minnie. Él tiene lo que merece.-

-Pero siempre es tan lindo conmigo...-se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada

-Minnie. No debe de creer que por que tú lo soportas siempre, vas a estar dispuesto a soportar sus celos.-le dije con una voz fría-Además, tú mereces algo mejor. Kai me caía mejor.-le dije mientras notaba como en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa

-Umma, a ti te gustará el que ya no sea mi novio. Aunque Minho no es mi novio...-susurró con una voz débil.- Él... tiene a cualquiera que pueda querer por una noche y se aburre... No entiendo porque yo soy la excepción... ¿Es por qué yo no le reclamo nada?-me preguntó mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil y pude ver su carita triste

-Taemin, odio decir esto, pero creo que él quiere ir despacio y bien contigo. Rápido puede ser un equivalente a mal. Prefiere ir lento pero seguro. Y si no, siempre puedes pedirle a Onew que le dé una paliza con su ttakbam (1)

-¡Umma! Aunque si, es cierto... Hablaré luego con él-finalmente conseguí una sonrisa sincera-Pero bueno, imagino que tienes castigo luego de clase.

-¡Pero qué inteligente es mi pequeño Minnie!-le contesté revolviéndole el cabello

-¡Umma!- me gritó mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-El gerente va a matarme si llego tarde otra vez... Maldito sea-gruñí con una voz baja

-Key-Umma...-iba a decirme algo pero el timbre sonó- ¡Me voy, clase de baile, Minho, suerte!-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo-

_**Timbre. Inicio del "sufrimiento" para mí. Mi horario aquí se suponía que terminaba, pero tenía que quedarme e ir a castigo. Y yo era el único que estaba allí. **_

_**No evité morderme los labios al ver a aquel sexy chico de aproximadamente 24 años. **_

_**Llevaba un precioso pantalón blanco algo ajustado que marcaba lo que tenía que marcar. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se colocó en el escritorio, buscando mi nombre en la lista**_

-¿Kim Kibum?-preguntó antes de soltar una pequeña risita

-Aquí.

-Bueno, podemos hacer esto más simple así que dime. Kibum, ¿Por qué te mandaron a castigo?

-Le contesté a Krystal.

-¿A la profesora Jung? ¡Pero si ella es un pan de dios!

-Lo que digas, Jonghyun.

-Te extrañé gatito.

**_Es extremadamente conveniente que el profesor que se queda en la sala de castigos sea Kim Jonghyun. Podría decirse que "tenemos algo" Ya nos conocemos hace casi tres meses. Me senté y tomé los auriculares. Antes de poner una canción, le oí decir un "Le debo veinte" seguro apostó con la zorra de Krystal. Y sí, lamentablemente la conozco bien. Mis padres se separaron por su culpa. Mi padre me mandó a la calle ya que le desobedecí y fui a ver a mi madre. Y ella me echó ya que no soportaría a un "marica" Ahora Krystal aprovecha que es mi profesora para hacerme la vida imposible. Y yo se la hago a ella. _**

**_Desde entonces trabajo. Estoy estudiando diseño de indumentaria. Tengo 22 años y ya me falta poco para terminar. Son tres años. Y por suerte, ya me queda menos de medio año. Si bien podría parecer la clase de chico que no se preocupa, lo hago, y mucho. Sólo que Krystal Jung saca uno de los peores lados de mí. _**

**_Comparto el departamento con Taemin, uno de mis mejores amigos. Él es un año menor y está estudiando arte. _**

**_Ya faltaban sólo diez minutos de este castigo. Podría salir corriendo en paz a tomar el transporte. Si no llegaba a tiempo, mi jefe iba a asesinarme. _**

**_La jornada pasó sin ninguna molestia en general. Solamente que tuve un mensaje que me encantó. A las 8, cuando terminaba mi turno, tenía que ir a casa a cambiarme. Iba a salir. Con Jonghyun. Llegué a casa y Taemin intuyó a donde iba a ir así que me trajo una combinación de ropa que creyó adecuada. Había elegido una remera blanca algo ajustada y un pantalón negro de jean roto en las rodillas que me calzaba de maravilla. Jonghyun pasó a buscarme y pude ver que traía una camisa blanca y unos jean blanco. Subí a su auto y... Bueno, tuvimos una sesión de besos y caricias. _**

**_Llegamos a su departamento. Claro que no para hacer... eso. Él sólo iba a explicarme algo de matemática._**

-Bien, ¿Ves esta ecuación?

-Ajá...

-Debes usar la resolvente.

-Pero una parte da cero. ¿Eso tiene lógica?

-Kibum, si esta raíz te da cero entonces te tiene que dar una raíz doble. Termina el problema, iré a cocinar algo.

-¿Qué tal si tú lo terminas y yo cocino?

-Terminémoslo juntos y ambos cocinemos. ¿Te parece gatito?

-Sí, puppy.-

_**Pude terminar ese ejercicio (Que si me dio raíz doble) Y pronto nos pusimos a cocinar. Luego de comer, preparamos un bol lleno de crema y frutillas. **_

-Kibum, abre la boca.-dijo metiéndome una frutilla en la boca

-Riquísimas. Cierra los ojos.

-Confío en ti, ga-no le dejé terminar de hablar

-¡Te ves genial, Jonghyun!-comencé a reír fuertemente

-¡Gatito!-abrazándome fuertemente- ¡No me provoques así!

**_Le había puesto crema en la punta de la nariz a Jong. Parecíamos una pareja más… Y en parte lo éramos. Él se vengó y también me puso crema en la nariz, sólo que la quitó con su lengua y descendió hasta mis labios, introduciendo la lengua en mi boca. _**

**_Estuvimos varios segundos peleando por el control, pero cuando puso su mano en mi trasero solté un gemido que él aprovechó para ganarme. Me dejé llevar y en menos de diez minutos estábamos yendo a su habitación. _**

**_Tuvimos una… Intensa noche. _**

**_Jonghyun se había ido a bañar y le mandé un mensajito a Taemin, diciéndole que iba a quedarme en casa de Jonghyun. Salió y pronto se colocó a mi lado en la cama. Tiré el celular en la mesita de noche y sentí sus brazos al lado mío. Me besó dulcemente y me dejó acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí sus brazos rodeándome. _**

**_Cuando desperté estaba solo. Era sábado. No entiendo por qué Jong no estaba conmigo. Luego de haberme puesto ropa limpia (La remera era de él) volví a casa con Taemin. Antes de tomar el transporte, le envíe un mensaje a Jonghyun que no me contestó._**

**_Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Minnie besándose con Minho. _**

-Umma…-al verme se separó del cara de rana- Viniste… temprano-me habló con su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-pregunté mientras veía como Minho se arreglaba la ropa- Si quieren puedo irme-ofrecí mientras tomaba nuevamente las llaves

-No, no hace falta Key. Yo ya me iba.-habló Minho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tae y le susurró algo que logró ponerlo más rojo si eso era posible

-Adiós…-le susurró y al escucharle cerrar la puerta suspiró- Umma, ¡Es genial!

-Taemin, ¿Has comido?-le pregunté inmediatamente tratado de cambiar el tema

-Eh no…-me habló- ¿Y tú? Volviste temprano para lo que sueles quedarte… ¿Acaso discutieron?-preguntó con una vocecita apenas audible

-No, Tae. Cuando desperté él no estaba. Le envié un mensaje pero…-revisando nuevamente mi celular- No me ha contestado.-suspiré- Venga, déjame hacerte el almuerzo.

_**Pasamos una tarde bastante agradable. Taemin me pidió ayuda para "atrapar" a Minho, aunque a mi parecer está más atrapado con él que una adolescente que está enamorada. Luego de un rato, mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Jonghyun. Me decía de verlo en su casa. En menos de veinte minutos estaba en camino. Cuando llegué, realmente vi algo que no quería ver.**_

Jonghyun y Krystal se estaban besando.

_**Tiré las llaves ahí y salí corriendo, dando un portazo. Quería desaparecer del mundo. Empecé a correr lejos de ese lugar, a una plaza que ya conocía. Había ido con él más de una vez. Le mandé un mensaje a Minnie y pronto apareció con Minho en su auto. **_

-¡Umma!-gritó Taemin con un rostro preocupado

-¿Kibum? ¿Quieres ir a casa?-me preguntó Minho, también preocupado

-Por favor... No lo soporto más...

**_Fui a casa con ellos. No hablé en todo el viaje, cosa que llamó la atención de los dos. Cuando entramos, decidí comer algo. Qué suerte que tenía helado en el congelador._**

-¿Key?-me habló Tae mientras se sentaba cerca de mí- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se estaba besando con Krystal. ¡Con Krystal Jung! ¡Con esa zorra, Taemin!-grité mientras no podía dejar de llorar-

**_Taemin me consoló, a pesar de que quería dejar de llorar no podía. Sabía que era un juguete para él. _**

**_Y aún así caí en su trampa._**

**_Ya había dejado de llorar y Minho, quien nunca se fue, ofreció hacer la cena. No tenía energía para nada, así que acepté. Sonó el timbre, pero el único que se movió fue Taemin. Yo no quería ver a nadie, y Minho estaba cocinando. Me llamó la atención cuando cerró fuertemente la puerta. _**

-¿Minnie? ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Minho desde la cocina

-¡Taemin!-se escuchó un grito desde afuera, lamentablemente… conocía esa voz

-Sí, todo bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a Minho-¿Qué cocinarás para nosotros amor?-le preguntó dulcemente, pero luego mirándome culpable- Perdón…

-No pasa nada… ¿Ese es mi celular?-pregunté al sentir una melodía en la cocina

-No te conviene contestar…-me dijo Minho

_**Ignorando la preocupación de Minho, lo tomé y sólo suspiré al ver ese número. Jonghyun. Era la voz que había escuchado afuera, pero supuse que Taemin no quería que estuviera. Bajo la atenta mirada del "2min", atendí.**_

_**-¿Kibum?-**_

-¿Qué?-le dije intentando sonar indiferente

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No. No tenemos nada que hablar.

-Lo que viste fue una confusión.

-No fue ninguna confusión. Sé que vi. Y sé que eras tú y Krystal. No sé que está mal.

-Hablemos. Por favor. En el parque. Te esperaré allí.

_**Tomé la chaqueta y me dirigí allí. Tardé en llegar ya que se estaba por desatar una tormenta y había vuelto por el paraguas. Lo vi sentado en la banca, con la mirada baja. Comenzó a llover. Tomé el paraguas y lo abrí, cubriéndonos. Él levantó la vista y me abrazó. Sentí un quejido ahogado y noté que estaba llorando. **_

-Me engañó para besarla, gatito. No me dejes solo… No lo soportaría…-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Vayamos a algún lado…

_**Comenzamos a caminar lentamente. Llegamos a un bar que ya conocíamos y nos sentamos en un sofá alejado. **_

-¿Qué se les ofrece, chicos?-habló el mesero con una gran sonrisa- ¡Eh, Key, tiempo sin vernos!

-Hola, Onew…-le contesté susurrando

-Bueno, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Dos cafés…

_**Luego de que Onew trajera la orden y bebiéramos los cafés, intentamos hablar seriamente.**_

-Krystal dijo que iba a hacerte algo si no cortaba contigo. Ya lo sabía, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien. Tenía todo grabado y lo mandé a la policía, le prohibieron acercarse. Quería hablar contigo, pero Taemin no me lo permitió, de hecho me echó. Ahora me aseguré y quiero decirte que en todo este tiempo, analicé nuestra relación. Tú me gustas.

-Lo sé.

-Haz algo con respecto a este sentimiento.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sé mi novio.

Fin flashback

Casi me desmayo, ¿Lo recuerdas?-sonreí y le miré- Esas palabras… Yo ahora las diré… No me dejes solo… Porque no lo soportaría.-le susurré antes de romper en llanto- No dejes que Liza crezca sin un padre… Sin su familia…

Flashback

_**Era nuestro tercer aniversario. Estábamos en el departamento de Jonghyun, habíamos terminado de comer. **_

-Key… ¿A ti te gustaría adoptar?

-¿Adoptar? Me encantaría pero… Esta sociedad no lo acepta…

-Podríamos intentarlo, de todas formas.

-o-

-¿Señores Kim?-preguntó aquella chica mirándonos

-Aquí.

-Muy bien, creo que ya deben saber que será difícil que se apruebe una solicitud de adopción, pero sepan que tendrán mi apoyo, por cierto soy Amber Liu, un gusto haber podido tomar su solicitud.

-Un gusto...

-Bueno, creo que al ser una pareja homosexual deben de saber que esto será difícil, ¿Cierto?

-Sí.-contestamos ambos al unísono

-¿Qué tanto quieren un hijo?

-Lo suficiente para querer darle una familia. Hayan fallecido sus padres, o no quieran darles un hogar, significa que no tienen familia. Estoy seguro de que podremos cuidarlos bien, pero será difícil. Por lo tanto, me gustaría ser capaz de adoptar a algún niño para que sienta calidez de familia.-habló Jonghyun con una gran sonrisa, además de que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Bien... Veo que estáis dispuestos a pelear por esto. Hay una bebita, no sé si les interesará. Su madre falleció durante el parto y su padre no la quiere. Aún no tiene nombre, pero si quieren se las mostraré. -

-Por supuesto.

Pasaron varios meses, y luego la conocimos. La primer noche…

-¿Sabes que te amo, gatito?

-No sé… No me queda claro.

-Te amo. A ti, y a nuestra bebita Liza.

**_Se acostó en mi regazo y como un instinto, comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Lo besé dulcemente y yo también tuve intención de dormir, solo que el llanto de nuestra bebita nos despertó a ambos._**

-Liza odia que durmamos-me habló mientras se levantaba de mis piernas

-No odia eso, odia que la dejemos de lado

-Jamás haría eso. Imagínate cuando sea una adolescente consentida, Key. Le podrás diseñar ropa.

Fin Flashback

_**Hemos… hemos pasado por tantas cosas… No puedes dejarme… No, no ahora.**_

_**"Incluso si mi cuerpo se rompe **_

_**Incluso si mi corazón se quiebra **_

_**La promesa de protegerte **_

_**Esa promesa será la misma eternamente"**_

_**Me lo habías cantado… Sé que es repetitivo, pero… ¿Te acuerdas? Todos… Todos los momentos que hemos pasado… No te atrevas a dejarnos… **_

-¿Kibum?-oí una voz en la puerta-

-Minho… ¿Y Liza?

-Ella está durmiendo con Taemin en el pasillo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Destrozado no alcanza. No sé que voy a hacer, Minho. Quiero, quiero verlo despierto otra vez… Sonriéndonos… Quiero que esté conmigo…

-Tranquilo… Seguro que se mejora…

-¿No puedes tomar tú el lugar del médico? ¿Aunque sea una revisión?

-No lo sé… Aún soy estudiante…

-Pero ya has estado con otros pacientes… Por favor, Minho… Por favor.

-Veré que puedo hacer… Sal a ver a Liza, al menos. No te hará bien quedarte aquí.

-Tienes… Tienes razón. Iré… Iré a verla…

**_Salí de aquella habitación. Vi a Taemin y a mi bebita Liza, con uno de los preciosos vestidos que le hice. Era rosa, con una pequeña cinta en la unión con la faldita. Tenía medias blancas, y unas sandalias negras. Arriba tenía un pequeño saquito tejido, blanco. Su cabello estaba atadito en una pequeña coleta alta, y tenía una vincha rosa, a juego con el vestido. Al menos, Taemin estuvo practicando como cambiarla. Están planeando adoptar un hijo. A pesar de que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, despertó de golpe y empezó a llorar al no verme cerca. La tomé en mis brazos y comencé a cantarle dulcemente._**

-Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte a ti, a ti, a ti. La razón por la que respiro eres tú, tú. La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú. La razón por la que sigo vivo eres tú, tú. Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte, mi amor-le dije mientras le daba un besito en su mejilla

-¿Key? ¿Me cantabas?

-A ti no, Taemin. A Liza. ¿Cierto mi bebita linda?

-¡Umma! ¿Y… Y Appa?-me preguntó poniendo gran esmero en sus palabras

-Bueno, Liza, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a conseguirte una taza de leche?- le habló Taemin mientras me la quitaba de las manos y se iban

-Key… Podemos ingresarlo a cirugía pero…-me habló Minho-

-¿Qué tan probable es que salga… vivo?

-Muy pocas. Pero si aceptas, intentaré todo para que se mantenga con vida. Es complicado, ya que al chocar, se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y eso es muy malo. Haré todo, si me das permiso, Kibum.

-Haz… Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

_**Las horas se me hacían interminables. El "tick tock" del reloj me ponía aún más nervioso. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y Liza ya se había dormido. Taemin hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero estaba durmiéndose también. Para al menos, tratar de calmarme, volví a cantar.**_

-¿Sabes que no voy a ser capaz de olvidarte?

Porque te quiero a ti, a ti, a ti

La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú, tú

Todas mis razones son tú, tú, tú, tú.

Liza, y tú. No me abandones, Jonghyun.

**_En el instante en que dije eso, lágrimas comenzaron a caer y todos esos momentos juntos pasaron por mi mente en menos de un segundo. ¿Y sí lo perdía? ¿Y si no sobrevivía? ¿Cómo voy a criar a Liza solo? Las posibilidades son pocas, pero… ¿Por qué siento que todo acabó? No… No quiero que todo acabe… Jonghyun…_**

-Perdón, Kibum. No pudimos… No pudimos salvarlo.

-No… ¡Dime que es una mentira! ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento…

_**Ya ha pasado una semana. Hoy es el funeral. Sólo íntimos. Todavía no caigo. Jamás… Jamás voy a olvidarte, Jonghyun. Te amé, te amo, y siempre te amaré. Cuando nos íbamos… Miré una última vez tu rostro. Pero… Sentí algo raro. Tu voz… **_

_**"Incluso si mi cuerpo se rompe **_

_**Incluso si mi corazón se quiebra **_

_**La promesa de protegerte **_

_**Esa promesa será la misma eternamente. **_

_**Te protegeré a ti y a Liza desde donde estoy. Nunca lo olvides. Te amo… gatito."**_

**15 años luego**

-¡Umma! ¡Ya vámonos!- me gritó mi linda hija con toda la energía

-Ya casi termino, Liza.

-¡Vamos, salgamos a comer fuera, por favor, Tae y Minho nos invitaron. Sí te acuerdas, ¿No?

-Sí, Liza. Hagamos esto, yo llamo a Minho y le digo que te venga a buscar, yo salgo de aquí, voy a un lado y luego voy para allí.

-Bueno… ¿Pero traerás helado?

-¿Helado? Bien…

_**Hoy han pasado quince años desde aquél día donde una parte de mi alma murió. Me he vuelto alguien muy responsable, soy uno de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo. Mi hija ha crecido, y vaya que es consentida. No puedo decirle que no a nada. Y sí, Minho y Taemin son un matrimonio con dos hijas. Janet y Erika, de doce y nueve años. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, ya que lucharon muchísimo para adoptarlas. Sé que las aman. **_

_**Y como he seguido yo… Las primeras semanas, era completamente inestable. No podía dejar de llorar. Pero, mi bebita me sacó adelante. Y sí, es raro decir eso, pero así fue. Me centré en Liza y en mi trabajo, y el dolor fue disminuyendo. Aún duele, pero no tanto. Hoy iré al cementerio, como todos los meses.**_

-Liza está teniendo una relación. Lo que hubieras gritado. El chico es… un jugador. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguré de que fuera enserio con ella. Además, tú y yo sabemos que ella se hace respetar. Eso… lo copió de mí. Definitivamente. Si digo que no me gustaría enfrentar esto contigo… Miento. Liza ha crecido tanto… Ya han pasado unos largos quince años. Aún te extraño mucho. Pero la vida sigue… Te amo, Jonghyun.

**_Mi razón de todo eres… tú._**

**Fin.**

**(1): Ttakbam: Un golpecito corto que se hace con los dedos generalmente en la frente. Onew es conocido por haber partido nueces con él.**

**Bueno, tragedia. Me encanta esto. *En realidad no* **

**Lluvia, chica depre, escribir, combinación perfecta.**

**Y bueno... ¿Les gustó? Yo quedé conforme **

***Y lloré haciéndolo...***

**Así que...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
